Big Time Traded
by SoccerDiva17
Summary: How could a day go from being completely normal to one of the boys fighting for his life? Where has he been? Will he ever be the same? Can his best friends bring him back to where he belongs?
1. Chapter 1

Kendalls Pov:

I never would have thought that one day could go from completely being normal to one of my best friends fighting for his life. It was all my fault. I should have listened to him when he said something was wrong. But instead, I shrugged it off and told him that he worried too much. If I could have one wish, I'd want to be put in his place. It should be me laying in that hospital bed. It should be me going through the mental and physical pain placed upon my best friend. He didn't deserve any of this. Life has already been hell for him and Kendall had promised him that once they came out to California, he would protect him and not let anything bad happen ever again. But, for the first time ever, Kendall felt like he let someone down.

"Kendall?," Carlos asked in a small voice. "He's going to be okay. All he needs is his three best friends here to support him."

"I know you're right Carlos," I replied. "But, what if it's never okay? We could have lost him today! We should have just listened to him when he said that something felt off at the studio today."

"Woah Kendall," James joined in. "Even if we did listen, we never would have expected something like this to ever happen. Right now, we just need to stay strong for Logan and help him get through this okay?"

"Yes mom," Kendall stated with a tiny smirk in place of his frown. After that comment, the three fell back into their non awkward silence. Each praying for their friend to pull through. They have been waiting for a doctor for about 4 hours, knowing nothing about what was to come.

Would Logan make it? Will he be okay? Why did this happen? Will the people responsible go to jail forever? Where was Logan?


	2. Chapter 2 The Deal

One week ago

No ones Pov:

Have you ever had one of those days where you feel like nothing could possibly go wrong? Well, that's how the four hockey players felt on this sunny day in Los Angeles, California. Even though they had a six hour rehearsal with Gustavo, each were determined to push through and get back to the Palmwoods as quickly as possible. Sure, being in a famous boy band has its perks, but it takes a lot of work to reach the peak of the mountain. Right now, the boys were a little more than halfway there. More concerts were being thrown their way, public appearances, and fans begging for autographs at the local grocery store. It was a life people would dream about since they were children. Unfortunately, most people dream of stardom by being solo. Not everyone thinks about what it's like to have your best friends by your side. Reaching for the stars is something that you would want to share with your best friends. It makes you work harder and want to accomplish more. The boys of Big Time Rush thought that they would be unstoppable together. None of them would have thought that one man could change everything.

"GUYS! We have to go! Gustavo will skin us alive if we're more than a minute late," Logan yelled to his friends.

"Hold on Logie. I need to find my lucky comb! Have you seen it?," James searched the apartment frantically.

"James... It's in your hand," Kendall stated smirking. "Oh," was the only response given.

"Come on guys! Off to the prison cell!" Carlos yelled, tapping his helmet three times before running out the door.

The three boys just laughed and followed their friend out the door. What could possibly go wrong?

*Rocque Records*

When the boys reached the building, they realized that Griffins limo was outside, along with another one.

"Maybe Griffin is giving us a duet with a really hot popstar like Demi Lovato! DIBS!," screamed James while running inside.

Kendall just smirked and shook his head. Looking at Logan and Carlos he said, "Well, looks like we're in for an eventful morning."

When the four boys reached Gustavos office, they realized that he was no where to be found. Where could he be? This wasn't like him. All of a sudden they heard the clicks of heels walking in their direction.

"Oh boys, there you are. Come with me, we have a meeting to attend," Kelly said, not looking in their eyes. The boys could sense that something was off with Kelly. She seemed almost upset about something. That's when the nerves kicked in.

When they reached the conference room, they saw Gustavo, Griffin, and Big Time Rush's worst enemy.

"What's Hawk doing here?," Kendall demanded.

"If you must know Kendall, we all made a deal about the future of Big Time Rush," Hawk replied slyly.

"Boys sit down. Me and Hawk decided that we wanted to put the feud behind us. Unfortunately it does come with a cost." Gustavo stated, not daring to look at their faces. Instead, his head was down like he was fascinated with the table.

"What cost?" James felt sick.

"Hawk has set up a major world tour for the members of Big Time Rush. 2 years to be exact. Also a Grammy performance for next year," Gustavo said. The boys noticed that something was definitely off with his voice. It seemed like he was about to cry.

"Ah exposure and money, my two favorite things," Griffin jumped in pleased with the deal.

"Something seems off about this deal you made. Hawk wouldn't give Big Time Rush anything unless he got something in return. Besides, how do you know he'll even keep his promise?," Logan said calmly.

"Because we signed a contract that Hawk provided. Don't worry boys, everything will go according to plan. Unfortunately, like we said, it came with a cost," Griffin grinned.

"I'm giving the tour and exposure to the band, but taking something in return," Hawk smiled evily.

All of a sudden two men, tall and bulky walked into the room. Each went over to Logan and grabbed his arms.

"What are you doing to him? Leave my best friend alone before I smashed your face in with a hockey stick!" Kendall screamed.

Gustavo stood up and walked over to the boys. "I traded Logan for the tour and exposure. Big Time Rush is now a trio."

The men started to drag Logan away before the boy could even process what was going on. Hawk, Gustavo, and Griffin each held a boy back from rescueing their friend.

"I'm sorry boys, this is the way it has to be," Griffin smiled.


End file.
